The Truth Hurts
by Dolphinz811
Summary: After Leonard and Tammy are eliminated, they're sent to Playa Des Losers where they are met by all the campers not competing. The campers quickly find out how annoying Leonard is with his 'powers' and eventually, one camper is through with him, telling him the truth about himself. After being in denial for awhile, Leonard finally accepts that he is not a wizard, and he hates it.


**A/N: I've never written Leonard before, so this is risky. Hopefully, it's good.**

* * *

"Hello fellow mortals!" Leonard shouted, extending his hands in the air, walking out of a limo. "The great and powerful Leonard is here!"

Tammy followed Leonard out of the limo, blowing in her horn and throwing confetti over Leonard.

In front of them were the other Total Drama contestants.

"Wow! Figures you two geeks would be out first!" Duncan chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, statistically, you two were not the weakest. The twins were." Scarlett informed the LARPers. "How did you manage to break the statistics?"

Tammy looked down, sadly, and sighed, "Our magic failed us."

"But that was only a fluke! Our magic is powerful! Magico dissapearo!" Leonard said, throwing a smoke bomb on the ground.

"What the hell?!" Courtney yelled, coughing.

As the smoke cleared, Leonard and Tammy were still in the same location, Leonard's eyes being clenched closed. A ton of glares were shot at them.

"Losers!" Heather exclaimed, rolling her eyes and walking away.

All the Total Drama campers left them near the entrance but one.

"Call me a pig and wrap me in a blanket, that was great!" Sugar cheered, hugging Leonard tightly.

"At least one person respects our power." Leonard smiled, getting choked by the hug.

* * *

"I seriously cannot stand that nerd." Heather gossiped to Amy, Dakota, Lindsay, and Anne Maria.

"Yeah! He's annoying as fuck!" Anne Maria chimed in.

"He's almost as bad as Samey." Amy added.

Dakota was too busy filing her nails to listen.

"I think he's cute!" Lindsay blushed. "When he thinks he is magical, I think it's adorable!"

Heather rolled her eyes at the dimwit. "Whatever. If he throws one more smoke bomb, I'm killing him."

Off in the distance, Tammy was heard playing her horn.

"Oh kill me now!" Heather groaned. "His partner is almost as annoying as him."

Dakota looked up and and groaned along with Heather. "Whenever she plays that horn-"

"-the wizard geek makes a scene." Heather interrupted. "Believe me, we all know."

The girls looked over to see Leonard come out, staff in hand, looking determined.

"I, the great Leonard, shall make this girl disappear!" Leonard announced, grabbing Courtney.

"Don't touch me!" Courtney screamed, kicking Leonard in the calf.

"Yeah! Hands off my princess!" Duncan ordered.

Courtney scoffed at Duncan. "We're not dating anymore! Stop calling me princess!"

"Fine, I'll make this one disappear!" Leonard announced, once more, grabbing Alejandro.

"Oh god." Heather face palmed.

"Magico disappearo!" Leonard yelled, dropping, yet again, another smoke bomb.

Smoke flew everywhere.

Once it left, everyone saw Alejandro, still there, but on the floor, choking.

"Oh my god! Al!" Heather screamed, running to her hubby.

"Don't call me Al!" Alejandro coughed.

After a second or two, Alejandro stopped coughing. "That smoke went straight in my lungs!"

"Okay, that's it!" Heather yelled. "You!" she pointed at Leonard.

"You're the problem here! Let me give you a picture, nerd! You are not magical! You're not a wizard! You don't have powers! You are a loser! You're a nobody! You're nothing but a sad excuse for a human being! You're a waste of space! The only reason Chris ever let you on this show is for comedy because your 'magical powers' is a joke! You're literally a laughing stock! No one takes you serious and no one ever will! You're annoying as fuck! For god's sake, Staci is less annoying than you!"

"Hey! That's mean!" Staci shouted. "Talking about that, did you guys know that my great great great great great gre-"

"Shut up!" Heather yelled. "Back to you!" she pointed at Leonard. "You've irked each and every one of us here and we're through with you! Do us all a favor and just go away! I might not like all these people but it was way more relaxing without you here! Don't touch my boyfriend ever again! Don't harm my boyfriend ever again! If you even lay a finger on Al and I-"

"It's Alejandro!" the Latino complained.

"Whatever! If you lay a finger on either of us, so help me god, I will hurt you so badly! Just go away, please!"

Leonard chuckled. "You deny my magic?"

"Are you stupid? Did you not listen to a think I just said? God, you're such a loser!"

"I can prove to you that I have powers!" Leonard smirked. "I shall make a fire without using my hands!"

Heather chuckled. "Go at it loser."

"Fire Appearo!" Leonard shouted.

Nothing.

Heather chuckled.

"Fire Appearo!" Leonard shouted louder.

Nothing.

"What a joke!" Heather laughed.

"FIRE APPEARO!" Leonard screamed, getting upset.

Nothing.

"See, you're nothing! Just do us all a favor, and give up the magic act, okay?" Heather advised the wannabe wizard.

Leonard stood in complete grief. For the first time in his life, he felt lost. He felt alone. He felt like a nobody.

"I'm not a wizard?" Leonard asked himself, sadly and slowly.

"Of course you're not!" Heather laughed, walking back to her girls. While walking back, some campers smiled in approval while others looked at her in disgust.

Scarlett looked down. "Based on reality, yes Leonard. Sadly, you're not a wizard. Sorry."

"Don't worry about them Leonard!" Sugar tried to cheer him up. "I think you're a wizard!"

"Yeah! You are! Don't let the mortals get to you!" Tammy informed Leonard.

Leonard looked at them in depression. "No, she's right. My whole way of life is a joke, a lie.

Leonard slumped down, walking slowly to the Playa Des Losers hotel, destroyed mentally.

"I don't know who I am." Leonard said to himself.

* * *

 **Okay, I know some characters are super OOC, but I really wanted to make this! Leonard is my least favorite TD camper and RR just made me hate him more. Heather is basically me! I want to scream at him while I watch him. Seriously, this was basically a way that I could bash Leonard. Also, I seriously believe like Heather would blow up at Leonard if he went to the Playa and I think most of the campers would react the way I wrote them if it happened. Also, I thought it was a cute idea to have a plot where Leonard realizes he's not a wizard. For now, this story is complete but I might make it a multi-chapter fic on Leonard learning about who he really is eventually. I don't know! :P**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow!**

 **xXIronMusicXx**


End file.
